


Peacemaker

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're most hungry when the moon is bloated and Stiles is sweat-damp and sticky from lacrosse practice, too tired to protest as they grasp at limbs to manoeuvre him to whatever suits their fancy. Invariably he ends up on his belly, face cushioned on Peter's thigh as Deucalion fucks into him from behind - the latter more possessive than the former, who just finds it so fucking <i>amusing</i> - but tonight it's different. They move as one, two alphas with one goal in mind, and Stiles is just their puppet, their fuck toy, a bargaining chip that brought peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacemaker

They're most hungry when the moon is bloated and Stiles is sweat-damp and sticky from lacrosse practice, too tired to protest as they grasp at limbs to manoeuvre him to whatever suits their fancy. Invariably he ends up on his belly, face cushioned on Peter's thigh as Deucalion fucks into him from behind - the latter more possessive than the former, who just finds it so fucking _amusing_ \- but tonight it's different. They move as one, two alphas with one goal in mind, and Stiles is just their puppet, their fuck toy, a bargaining chip that brought peace.

Deucalion cocks his head, scenting the air. His smile is all smug satisfaction as he catches Stiles by the wrist and draws him close, nosing that place below the ear that he says smells so good. It makes Stiles feel hot all over - the knowledge that they can sense his growing arousal - and Deucalion hums in a sound like a growl, low and sensual. "You seem... _apprehensive_."

Something heavy catches in Stiles throat, and he swallows thickly, trying to ignore how Peter - lounging casually on the bed as if he belongs there - stares with a gleam in his eyes. "Me? Naw. I'm cool. Just, y'know... chillin', feeling a little bit like a tiny worm on a hook-"

Clever fingers tweak at his nipple through sleep-worn cotton. Stiles doesn't squeak in surprise, nope, not at all.

"Don't be, it's not like you're the glue holding this little truce together, or anything," Peter drawls. His claws tap against the wooden headboard, a quickening crescendo as his eyes flash red, and although his expression is intrinsically _bored_ Stiles knows it's only a front. He's seen Peter at his worst, after all, perfectly-coiffed hair mussed and lips kiss-bitten as Stiles licks the come off of his belly, so a little sarcasm is easy to ignore.

It helps that Deucalion ignores it as well, but that's just what the alpha does these days. Deucalion makes it abundantly clear that he's only here for Stiles - he'd have been happier with Allison, but the nature of his agreement with Scott meant that the Argents are, woefully, off limits - and so it's no surprise when he drags Stiles into a kiss hard enough to bruise, tongue slipping in to Stiles' mouth to trace around his teeth. 

Behind them Peter sighs and mutters something incomprehensible - Stiles is too busy having his soul sucked out of his mouth to care. Peter's hands make quick work of Stiles' shirt, rending it in two with an artful slice of his claws. His hands are callused, resting on Stiles' hips, happy to wait his turn whilst Deucalion eats at Stiles' mouth.

It never fails to make Stiles grow hard in his jeans; their lust for him. It's also scary as all get out, but let's just ignore that for a moment, shall we?

"Greedy," Peter snarks as Deucalion pulls away, leaving Stiles to lick at his own lips, kiss-swollen and red. Fuck. Stiles can barely breathe with how hot it is between them, their hands tugging at the waistband of his jeans in a strange show of willing collaboration that is, to be quite frank, fucking astonishing.

Deucalion, however, doesn't look too impressed. "You know how I feel about sharing."

"Oh, perfectly."

A hand cups Stiles' balls whilst another squeezes his ass, and really, Stiles has had it up to here with their little pissing contests. This isn't the first time they've stared each other down - figuratively, since, y'know, Deucalion's _blind_ \- and it probably won't be the last. Stiles just wants to get down to it before he dies of a serious case of blue-balls, kthanks.

Peter huffs a laugh at Stiles' throat as Deucalion looks up from where he's knelt, working Stiles' jeans off of his feet with ease. 

"I said that out loud, didn't I."

Side-stepping with considerable grace Peter practically purrs as Deucalion shoves a now-nude Stiles down onto the bed, eyes raking over him, appraising from head to toe. His hand gently swats at Stiles' cock, thumbing the purpling head, and admires Stiles in a way that strips flesh from bone - making Stiles feel more naked than he's ever been. "Sure thing, kiddo. Now, be a good boy and roll over, hm?"


End file.
